Worms Reloaded
Worms: Reloaded '''is a strategy game developed and published by Team17. It was released on 26 August 2010. It is an extended port of the game Worms 2: Armageddon which was released on Xbox 360, meaning that the series returns to its roots, being a 2D game unlike the last Worms games seen in PC. It was released on Steam. Team17 has stated that a MAC OS X version will also be developed. thumb|300px|right Gameplay Gameplay is back to 2D for the first since Worms World Party in 2001. The game's graphics are improved and the worms will scream when they panic. It also has some new speeches. Weapons * Air Strike * Armageddon * Banana Bomb * Baseball Bat * Bazooka * Buffalo Of Lies * Bunker Buster * Cluster Bomb * Concrete Donkey * Dragon Ball * Dynamite * Earthquake * Ferrets * Fire Punch * Gas Pump * Grenade * Holy Hand Grenade * Homing Missile * Kamikaze * Lightning Strike * Marked For Death * Mine * Napalm Strike * Petrol Bomb * Poison Strike * Sentry Gun * Sheep * Shotgun * Steal * Super Bunker Buster * Super Sheep * Termites * Uzi * Worship Utilities * Blow Torch * Electromagnet * Emergency Teleport * Invisibility * Jet Pack * Ninja Rope * Parachute * Pneumatic Drill * Prod * Teleport * Girder * Bridge Kit * Skip Go * Surrender Game Modes Single Player Quick Game Custom Game * '''Beginner: '''In Beginner the players are provided with normal and very powerful weapons. * '''Standard: In Standard, the players are provided with a normal set of weapons. * Pro: '''In Pro the players are provided with a limited amount of weapons for a competetive game. * '''Rope Racing: '''In Rope Racing the players should move from the start to the finish as soon as possible. This has to be done using only the Ninja Rope and normal movements. The player with the fastest time will win the race. * '''Fort: '''In Forts there are two teams. Each team is provided with a fort and limited moving-utilities. * '''Crazy Crates: In Crazy Crates the players are provided with a very limited amount of weapons. The player will have to find more powerfull weapons in crates, which will drop very often. * Bazookas and Grenades: As the name states, only bazookas and grenades are usable weapons. * Warzone: '''In Warzone the players are provided with a lot of weapons and utilities. It will take several turns for powerful weapons to unlock. Training The training mode includes '''three tutorials and three firing ranges. Training mode teaches the basics, and firing ranges are used for testing any weapons and utilities available in Worms: Reloaded. You can also add targets, dummies, adjust wind and water levels. Campaign The campaign mode has 35 missions. Warzone Another campaign mode, but recommended for advanced players. Includes 31 missions. Body Count Multiplayer Local Match Network Game Customisation Shop Landscape Editor Achievements See: Worms: Reloaded achievements Worms: Reloaded includes 12 Steam achievements. See Also *Worms 2: Armageddon External links * Worms: Reloaded on Steam * Official Team17 website Category:Games